percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Peppermint Sweets
WIP Peppermint Sweets is the daughter of Persephone. She is hated by Hades since Persephone had an affair with Pepper's father: Dale Sweets. History The Golden Pomergranate Being Claimed Arch In the being claimed arch, Pepper doesn't know that she's a demigod and thinks she's just like any other regular kid, until dodge-ball comes in P.E. Her Coach is actually Coach Gleason Hedge (which she did not know about) a satyr who sniffed out her strong demigod scent. Before dodge-ball, two guys were hitting on Pepper and wanted her to their football game. She kept refusing and then she bolted right to gym class. in dodge-ball, there were two teams (boys v.s. girls) and when it was only the two guys, their captains, Lucy McFadden, and Pepper. In short, those two guys were monsters and then Percy flew in with BlackJack saving Peppermint in the progress. Personality She's very sweet and nice, but once people/demigods get on her bad side, it doesn't look too sunny anymore. Abilities/Weapons Karate Is a black-belt Kendo Knows a few kendo moves, isn't that great as she is with karate. Acrobatics Very flexible. She learned how to master acrobats when she learned karate since karate needed flexibility. Swordsmanship/Dipló̱ste Her folding Celestial bronze sword, Dipló̱ste is super killer weapon against monsters. Her swordsmanship is top notch since Percy and Clarisse helped her a lot. The handle is made of Stygian Iron because Hades requested Ares to make it as a plus. Powers *she can grow any flower she wants anywhere *can control shadows and shadow travel Weak Points *her strength isn't that great *she sometimes can't control her powers (gave that a six) Appearance Her hair has red and white streaks. Wears a tube top camp half-blood shirt with turqoise shorts and black knee-high one inch heeled boots. After she broke things off with Nico, she changed her appearance. She dyed her hair into a crazy electric purple and black, stopped wearing her ribbons, and wears a necklace instead of the heart choker Nico gave her on her birthday. She also wears a pink cut-off shirt similair to Yoru's red cut off, and wears a short black skirt with black tights. The only thing that she still wears is her black knee high one inch heeled boots. Her hairstyle is a pigtail on the left. Along with that, she wears heart earrings. Her rebellion mark is on her left upper arm. Relationships Nico: Like Hades had first love at first sight with Persephone, so did Nico to Pepper. It creeped Pepper out so much, she had to stay in SF for awhile, but she got the fact that Nico likes her. In the quest for the golden pomergranate, Nico and Pepper got closer together. and Nico loves calling Pepper 'Candy'. Lucy McFadden: Pepper's best mortal friend. Besides her dad, Lucy also knows that Pepper is a demigod. Dale Sweets: On bad terms with her father ever since he married Selena Nike. Tris Nike: Is a worry wart ever since he found out Pepper was a demigod. Tries to convince Dale not to let her stay in SF since it's dangerous. Since he is Pepper's "older step-brother" he acts like that. Hazel: Pepper hates the living guts outta her and Hazel doesn't like Pepper either. They both glare at each other as if one of them are about to set off a bomb. But after awhile, they start to become friends. Kathy Castellan: Gained her trust in the Rebellion group. Works as a spy for camp half-blood since Chiron needed information about them. Sasha Lin: Hates her since Nico always flirts with her. Persephone: Thinks her mother is selfish like the other gods are, but doesn't know that she kept her (Peppermint) in hidding to keep her safe from Hades' grasp. Hades: He always wants to find some way to kill her. Since Persephone gave birth to her, Hades cannot kill Persephone, but he can kill Peppermint. Caleb Reynolds: After Pepper heard that Sasha kissed Nico and they started dating, Peppermint was devastated and then Caleb showed. It is hinted to her that he has feelings for her but she doesn't know how to respond. Quotes "Leo Valdez, give. me. back. my. underwear!" -Leo stole her underwear as a prank "Nico, you're too close to me." -Nico getting way to comfortable near Peppermint "kathy, stop smoking!" -Peppermint telling Kathy to stop smoking a cigarette "Tsubasa, get. Lost." "Tsubasa, stop being a perv and move outta my way!" "Nico, i, hate, you." -Peppermint returning from the rebellion HQ and hearing that Sasha and Nico started dating Category:Daughter of Persephone Category:Daughter Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Persephone